Poison
by Little Miss I-Love-Noodle
Summary: There is no question that Bella is magnetic, but there are two elements that she attracts the most: troubles and boys. The books only portrayed innocent crushes from her secret admirers, but was the human mind really that naive? How far would a man go to get the woman he desires? How far would Edward go to protect Bella? Takes place during the graduation party. Fluffy. No rape.


** Hey, guys. I'm back, sorry I'm not around for so long. Anyways, just letting you know that I'm not quitting on any of my stories, I just write at the pace of a turtle. :( **

**Anyways, I've been thinking about this one-shot for some time now and I just want to get it out of my system. **

**K, and as always, review. **

* * *

**Poison**

**.*.*.*.**

_I've watched you from a far. Days blurred into weeks and weeks blurred into months and the next thing I knew, three years had passed since that day in the empty hallway. For three years, I've loved you. Unconditionally. Patiently. You were God's angel in every sense of word. Kind, warm and beautiful. However, in time I've learned that waiting was not the process to a happily ever after, it was, instead, a cruel method of suicide. A slow, painful and drawn out death. But I was so stupid. Stupid to the point that I had only realized that now. But 'now' is too late._

_Today I stand here, amidst hundreds of swaying bodies, I knew that it was over. But I won't give up. I will make a final struggle, and this time, you WILL notice._

_Edward **f*cking **Cullen is going to die. Tonight._

* * *

BPOV

Honestly, I can't say how many times Edward had told me that I'm beautiful. On a daily basis, I'd probably say that he does it at least 8-7 times, and that was on his moody days. But no matter how many times he said it, I've never believed. I still don't, and I would never do. However, something has changed in which I view myself. Something that have made me grown to be afraid of, well, _me._ Why you ask?

Well, it all started that night at the graduation party.

It was 8-ish at the Cullen mansion and the party was at its peak. For the humans, that was. The vampires and werewolves had all gone into another room, that was empty of excited teenagers, to discuss the issue of co-orporation against Victoria's newborn army. Even Edward, though he was reluctant to leave me to my own devices. For an hour straight, he hadn't strayed from my side. Glowering at boys and muttering under his breath grumpily. Through the occasional tugs and soft pecks on the lips, I could tell that he wasn't happy with what some of the guys were thinking about.

However, the newborn army was a pressing issue, so he really didn't have the choice but to join the 'conference'. But not before some 'safety lecturing', directed, of course, at me.

"Bella, promise me, be safe, okay? I won't take long, just _please_, don't get into trouble." He pleaded with me, golden eyes swimming with worry as he touched his forehead to mine.

I rolled my eyes, but laced my fingers through his.

"Edward, I'm right under the noses of seven vampires and three werewolves. What could happen?" I said, using my most optimistic voice. For good measure, I swung our arms between us.

Edward sighed and grumbled something underneath his breath.

"Alright. Just be careful." He sighed through his nose and enveloped me in a bear hug.

All around us, people started oohing and awwing.

I blushed profusely and Edward chuckled. Giving me a final peck on the lips, he told me:

"I don't like what those children are thinking about you. Stay close to the girls, you hear me?" He gave me a stern look.

My independent self reared its head. According to her, she doesn't need endless nagging from a man to tell her who she should hang out with and who she shouldn't. Annoyed, I gave him a push towards the stairs.

"Goodbye, Edward."

He smiled my favourite smile and tousled my hair in a very un-Edwardly fashion. I tried, futilely, to save my hair.

"I love you."

"Same here, except more." I could see the frown that was starting to form so I quickly added, "Bye!"

Then I darted away.

Usher's 'DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again' was playing on full blast as I weaved through the swaying crowd. I didn't understand how the Cullens could put up with this volume, with their extra sensitive ears and everything. My head was already pounding. I looked around the house. There were people everywhere for as far as I could see. The Cullen's house had never been so crowded before. A few people was surrounding Edward's piano, around an asian kid who was showing off something by Beethoven. I cringed, imagining Edward's dismay. The piano was Edward's baby, and he was reluctant to let anyone touch it. Fingerprints, he would say, shuddering. But he was willing to sacrifice the beautiful baby grand for a human experience on my part. In fact, when Alice had proposed the idea of a graduation party, he was the first to agree.

I sighed, he was too good to me.

Without Edward by my side, the crowd seemed to grow bolder. The boys came up to me with drinks in their hands, acting drunk, though the Cullens would never prepare alcohol. Unless Emmett decided otherwise... The girls came around as well, probably because of the boys, and started chatting animately.

Everything was pretty crazy from then on. All I could remember was the loud pounding of music, the shrill laughters of girls, the heat of bodies and red plastic cups. Damn, I think Lauren had even managed to force two cups of punch down my throat. I hate parties, I thought as one of the guys, Joe Davis I think, tried to squirt ketchup on my face.

However, the last straw was pulled when Lauren started the most dreaded conversation: My sex life.

Okay, so nobody, _nobody_ was allowed to venture into something so private between Edward and I. First of all, it's embarrassing. Second of all, I'm still bitter about Edward's rejection. Lastly, the teenage part of my dignity would be forever shredded if they knew that we haven't even got to second base.

"So, have you, like, _done_ it?" Lauren asked, her eyes gleamed dangerously.

The other conversations around suddenly died down and all eyes were on me. I thought that I would choke.

Please, whatever deity was up there, please don't let Emmett hear about this.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I stammered, fighting against the scarlet that was surely creeping up my face.

"Dude! Look at her face! They so have done it!" Yup, to the point of no return.

People started to crowd and lean in more and more, eager faces were practically glowing with anticipation. I winced in discomfort.

"Where have you done it?" One of the girls asked eagerly.

"More like, where _haven't _you done it." Jessica edited and a burst of giggles went around.

"I bet Eddie's Volvo gets all the attention." Eddie? Whoa, Edward was going to be M.A.D. "I've heard that the backseats were super spacious."

"Not as spacious as Bella's truck."

Another burst of giggles. Through the haze of eager faces and eyes that gleamed brightly, I could swear the room had started to spin.

"Is he good?" An asian girl tugged excitedly at my shirt sleeve.

"I bet he is!" Somebody else answered.

"Is he more of an ass man, or boobs man?"

"Duh, he totally stares at Bella's ass all day!"

_No he doesn't! He is a gentleman! _I wanted to scream but at that moment, I felt a slap against my butt and I turned around to look for the offender. I couldn't find anything but a sea of bodies. Edward. Where was he? The music was far too loud and my head was suffering from a serious migraine. Too many voices speaking at once, I needed to get away.

"Excuse me!" I started to push against the wall of bodies.

"Wait, Bella! Where are you going!"

"Don't go!"

"Come back!"

The voices all eventually faded over the music as I sprinted into the kitchen. It was quieter here and nearly empty, except for a couple making out on Esme's granite counter. I cringed and looked away. It was then that I noticed another presence in the room.

He had a mope of black hair and skin almost as pale as mine. I recognized him from his posture, which was slightly hunched over as if trying to protect himself from some invisible force. It was John Bryant, one of the shyest kid from school. I've known him since the first semester at Forks High. At that time, he was a bully victim. The recluse with black eye shadow and black hoodie...

* * *

_It was a rainy day, but that was nothing new in Forks. The bell had rang ages ago and the hall way was all but empty. I hurried down the corridor, passing classrooms with fluorescent lights and rows upon rows of worn lockers. It was eerily quiet with no noise except the sound of my feet padding against the linoleum floor and the tapping of the rain. I rounded a corner, and continued towards the stairs. That was when I heard the groaning._

_Sex in the janitor's closet was no rare occurrence in any high school, but this groan doesn't sound pleasure induced. It was pain. _

_I skidded to a stop. Part of me was screaming for me to continue, I was already late for English. however, a greater part of me was listening for the source of the sound. _

_Before I knew what was happening, I was retracing my steps._

_Then I saw him. He had unruly dark hair and was dressed in all black. If it weren't for his pale skin, I would have mistaken him for a rolled up carpet. He was leaning against the lockers, panting heavily._

_"Are you alright." I asked softly._

_His eyes snapped open as his gaze swirled towards me. As if on instinct his body tensed and his arms wrapped around himself defensively. _

_"Don't be afraid!" I said, panicking and took an involuntary step towards him. _

_Apparently, that was the wrong move. _

_He gasped and scooted backwards like a wounded animal, breathing so heavily that his entire body rose and drop with every breath. _

_Up close, I could see the problem. It was an ugly sight. Saliva was foaming at the corner of his mouth and angry red blotches stood against his pale cheek, that was sure to turn into bruises. My heart ached for him. Somebody had hit him, mercilessly. _

_"It's okay." I whispered, suddenly filled with a desire to help him. _

_What should I do? The wisest action was probably to take him to the office, but he doesn't seem too eager for any physical interaction at the moment. So instead, I did the only thing that I thought was suitable. I dug inside my pocket for the handkerchief that I've always kept around me. It was lame, I know. Who carried handkerchieves around anyways? And to add the cherry on top, it had penguins on it as well. _

_I kneeled before him and offered the cloth to him. He looked at it __suspiciously but otherwise, he didn't move. Seeing that he won't accept it, I decided to make the first move._

_"Here, you have some dirt streaked on your face." I whispered while carefully placing the cloth on his lap. _

_He jerked as the fabric made contact with his jeans. _

_Not knowing what else to do, I straightened up and backed away. He just sat there with wide eyes, watching me as carefully as I was watching him. Awkwardly, I waved goodbye and stiffly turned around to walk away. _

_I needed to go to the office. Somebody has to get him to the hospital._

* * *

We didn't talk much to each other after that. He became a friend, I guess. He was always there to help me with homework and stuff, but that was about it for our interactions. I didn't mind our lack of conversation, I was just glad that the school had managed to stop the bullying. But I was surprised to see him tonight. He hated parties even more than I did.

"John?" I called out.

He was bending over the counter, working over something, his body obscured my vision to see what it was. At the sound of my voice, he jumped three feet into the air and the object came into view. It was one of the reusable plastic cups from the party.

"Bella?" He looked at me like a dear caught in the headlights.

"Hey, watcha' doing?" I asked, craning my neck to see what was going on.

He step sided to block my vision.

"Nothing!" He laughed nervously, "Great pa-party, huh?"

"Hmm, yup." I replied halfhearted, still trying to see the cup, "What are you doing in the kitchen?"

"Oh, just... getting away from the crowd. It's much too loud out there."

He reached up to rub his neck, and I saw some white powdery material on the counter.

"John, you're not using drugs are you?" The possibility hit me like a train. I crossed my arms and looked at him sternly, trying to imitate half the menace that Edward could do.

"What? No." He said, confused, "I'm just mixing some lemonade."

He looked genuine enough so I dropped the subject. John might have a tough time in school, but he doesn't seem the type to do anything illegal. Instantly, I felt bad for accusing him of something completely ridiculous.

"Sorry." I apologized, "It was wrong for me to accuse you."

For a moment, his eyes went all glassy and glazed over. But before I could say anything about it, he snapped back to reality and shook his head jerkily.

"No, no. I guess I'm a little suspicious." He laughed, and again, his voice was an octave off.

"Alright then..." I said, not knowing what else to say. "You should come out and you know, mingle a little. We missed you on the dance floor." I grinned.

He laughed, "Right. Okay, I'll just finish my drink."

"Okay, see you out there." I turned and gave him a wave over the shoulder.

Once again, his eyes glazed over. There was something really unsettling about this situation, so I made a quick escape. Though I was reluctant to go back out, it would be better than to have the guys finding me here.

I should have known better. Three steps into the sudden blast of music, I was surrounded again.

"Bella! You haven't answered any of our questions yet!" Lauren grabbed me eagerly, I tried to shake her off, "What's Edward's favourite lingerie colour? Blue or black?"

"Let her go."

The voice washed over me like a soothing wave, even though the tone was cold and curt. All around me, people instantly backed off, their instincts warning them the presence of a predator. And the mate of a predator, who they were currently harassing.

"Edward!" I tried to spin around to find him, but his arms were already around me tightly.

Instantly, I felt safe. I let out a breath I didn't realize that I've been holding and melted into his embrace. Edward pulled me closer and rested his chin on top of my head, folding his large hands over mine possessively. His body was tense, strung up, shown through the tendons that stood prominent through his arms. I pushed myself closer to him, physically conveying my presence. He relaxed a little.

"Oh, Edward! Um...hi." Lauren stuttered, looking at my gorgeous fiancé.

"Hello." He said casually, curling a strand of my hair around his index.

"Umm... we were just talking about you." She giggled nervously.

"Yes, I heard." His voice dipped lower menacingly on the last part of the sentence. "So I thought that I needed to make somethings clear. First of all, if you bother Bella, you are bothering me. Second of all, the details about Bella and mine's sex lives are absolutely none of your business. Third, if you ever make Bella uncomfortable again, well..." He trailed off threateningly.

Lauren's eyes were the size of saucers, they stared wide open and unblinking at us. All around, people started to disperse, eager to get away from the scene. Satisfied, Edward spun me around and pulled me away. I sighed in relief of having him back by my side and held his icy hand tighter. He gave me a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I thought that I asked you to keep out of trouble." He said wearily as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry." I said, sheepishly.

Truly, I was sorry. I hated that I was always causing him pain with my stupid bad luck. I hated the fact that I had to end every single one of our moments on a sour note. Instead bringing him happiness, I brought him into a whirlpool of worry and pain.

"I'm sorry." I repeated, reaching up to smooth the frown between his brows.

The corner of his lips twitched at my childish antic. Gently, he took my hand and leaned his cheek against my heated palm. His eyes shinning with adoration and love that I don't deserve.

The moment was ruined when somebody tapped Edward's shoulder. Reluctantly, Edward pulled his gaze from mine, but didn't release my hand. Turning around, he met the smiling face of Sam Olson.

"Hey man, sorry to ruin your moment." He said to Edward, but smiled at me.

"That's okay, can I help you?" Edward answered, ever the gentleman. But his expression told another story. Why did he look so...disgusted?

Sam extended a red plastic cup filled with liquid towards Edward, holding another one in his other hand. "Whoever can empty their's first wins."

I blanched. So that was why Edward looked so put off. Boisterous laughter suddenly exploded beside me and I jumped ten feet into the air.

"Emmett!" I glared at him.

No it wasn't just Emmett, it was the entire Cullen family joined by the werewolves, minus Carlisle and Esme. They were all grinning smugly at Edward, especially Jacob. All around us, people fell quiet. A hushed murmur started to pass around the room, right underneath the tense atmosphere was a current of chanting: do it, do it.

Edward growled.

"No thanks, I'll pass."

Sam grinned like cheshire cat. Honestly, who wouldn't if you could make Edward Cullen uncomfortable?

"Sorry, it's a dare."

"And if I don't accept it?" Edward challenged with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Then I get to spend the rest of the night with your girl." He grinned impishly at me.

My mind went blank again for the second time that night. What? _I _was the prize? The crowd cheered at Sam's daring words. Challenging a Cullen for their woman? It was an attempt yet to be made. An ominous cloud passed over Edward's face. For a split second, he looked murderous. Vampiric. Sam, whose common sense was finally catching up, gulped loudly.

Then Edward smiled. It was a lopsided grin but nothing alike the crooked smile I loved. It was the eeriest, most threatening thing I've ever seen.

"Fine." He snatched the cup from Sam's hand in one swift movement. The crowd cheered and Emmett clapped Edward so hard on the back that he almost split the drink.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" The house almost shook with the volume.

The crowd seemed to empower Sam's cockiness.

"Any last words, Cullen?"

Edward smirked. "No, however..."

He grabbed my chin and angled it upwards till I'm almost looking at the ceiling before kissing me roughly.

"Just a kiss for good luck." He winked fiendishly.

My cheeks flushed crimson. Edward laughed before raising the cup to his lips.

"On a count of three!"

* * *

**I hate to leave it here, but I have a feeling that the chapter is too long. So... it's going to be continued for another chapter. Let me know, should I continue? I know, it's a long one-shot, but the plot might surprise you.**

**REVIEW! Show some love~**


End file.
